The mechanical technology of converting oscillatory motion, into one continuous direction of rotation, as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,609, while being efficient, useful and having numerous applications, has its disadvantage of not being able to function unless user employs both hands; one to apply oscillatory motion to an input, while opposite hand immobilizes the axial rotation of the converting gear-train, in order for the conversion to be activated. Hence, the goal of this documentation, is to teach several different means, that maintain the immobility of axial rotation of the dual-drive gear train in order to activate the dual-drive feature, without the use of either of user's hands, thereby conveniently leaving one hand available for holding a workpiece.
While the aforementioned mechanical technology has numerous known applications for numerous markets, applicant selected a screwdriver, solely as an ideal exemplification of an application.
The dual-drive gear-train mechanism, shown in all illustrations, operates in the same manner in both directions of output rotation, whereas, the means, to prevent axial rotation of the dual-drive gear-train without the use of either of user's hands, are alternative means in each illustration.